1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for mechanically and/or electrically connecting two objects together, and more particularly to such a connector that can be used for connecting modules of a modular robotics or electromechanical system.
2. Related Art
Connectors are important for connecting objects together. In many cases, it is desirable for a connector to provide for mechanical and/or electrical connection between two objects. Often times, it is additionally desirable to be able to quickly and easily make a connection, and to quickly and easily disconnect the connector.
One particular area of application for such connectors is modular robotic and electromecanical systems. Generally, modular systems employ modules that can be connected and disconnected and rearranged in different configurations to form different systems. Modular robot or electromecanical systems are particularly suited to deployment in planetary exploration tasks because they are lightweight, efficient, powerful and can be reconfigured in a large number of different configurations from a small number of modules. Other areas of application include connecting electrical conductors having two or more electrical lines; and connecting pipes that transport fluids.
Important features for the connection of system modules is the ability to connect modules together without the need for exact alignment between connectors; connectors that have suitable mechanical properties to maintain connection between modules; connectors that can additionally transmit electric signals therethrough; and connectors that can be quickly and easily disconnected. A limiting feature of modular systems is the use of male and female connectors,
Past efforts in the area to provide suitable connectors for modular robots have generally lacked one or more of the desired characteristics previously set forth. Accordingly, what is needed, but has not yet been developed, is a connector that can quickly and easily, electrically and mechanically connect two objects together, which can be quickly and easily disconnected and which has universal connectability.
Other efforts to provide connectors include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,313 to Anhalt; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,233 to McKinnis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,254 to Brennen. et a.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,254 to Tucchio. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,405 to Reed; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,472 to Krause, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,781 to Hyzin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,142 to Kulevsky; U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,903 to Bartholomew; and PCT Application No. PCT/FR96/01728 to Musellec. However, none of these other efforts disclose all of the benefits of the present invention, nor do they show all of the elements of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector for mechanically and/or electrically interconnecting two objects.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide connectors for connecting two objects wherein a connection can be made without the need for exact alignment of the connector components.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide connectors for connecting two objects together which can be quickly and easily disconnected.
It is still even an additional object of the present invention to provide a connector which requires electrical or mechanical intervention for permitting disconnection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector that can transfer axial, shear and/or torque forces.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector which requires a disconnecting signal prior to disconnection, wherein the disconnecting signal can come from the plug and/or receptacle side of the connector.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a connector which can be disconnected by mechanical means located at either the plug or receptacle side of the connector.
It is a farther object of the present invention to provide a connector which can be operated by a human, or automatically by a robot or computer controlled electromechanical systems.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a connector that can be connected by a simple robot system having a simple gripper for gripping the connector.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a connector that can be made to swivel instead of transmitting torque.
It is still an additional object of the present invention to provide a universal connector to eliminate the problems associated with male and female connectors.
It is still yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a universal connector having both male and female components located side by side for attaching to any other connector having male and female components located side by side.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a connector wherein the connector includes a latching mechanism.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a connector wherein the connector has a low insertion force.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a connector wherein the connection is blind mate and does not require exact alignment between components.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a connector which can be automatically disconnected.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a connector which can be self latching.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a connector to provide a connector which has an application in the robotic, computer, aerospace and space industries.
The present invention relates to a connector for the electrical connection of conductors, and the mechanical connection of mechanical components of a system and/or any other object that requires mechanical and/or electrical connection. In one embodiment, the connector includes a plug and a receptacle. The plug includes a central pin surrounded by a plurality of lamellae. An actuator is positioned about the lamellae for controlling the movement thereof. The receptacle includes a pin housing corresponding to the central pin of the plug. Additionally, the receptacle includes a plurality of receptacle lamellae for interconnection with the plug lamellae. The receptacle may include an actuator for controlling movement of the receptacle lamellae. The plug lamellae and the receptacle lamellae have corresponding shoulders at the ends thereof for interconnecting the plug and the receptacle. The actuators about the plug lamellae and/or receptacle lamellae control movement thereof and can be engaged to allow for the disconnection of the plug and the receptacle. The central pin of the plug and the pin housing of the receptacle can include conductive material for transmitting electrical signals. Similarly, the lamellae can include conductive
In another embodiment, a universal connector is provided wherein the plug and receptacle are positioned side by side to provide side by side male and female components. Such a connector can then be interconnected with another similarly configured connector having side by side male and female components to allow for the connection of components to provide a universal connector.